howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Edge
Dragon's Edge is the name of the base located on Outpost Island that Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders use as a headquarters in Dreamwork's Dragons: Race to the Edge. Description :Beyond Berk and away from the archipelago, the Dragon’s Edge is part clubhouse, part launching point for the dragon riders’ new missions into strange lands and against even stranger menaces. After discovering the Dragon’s Eye and learning of all of the hidden worlds and dragon species well past Berk’s borders, Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragon riders set out to chart their own destinies and find a new island from which they could explore the larger world — The Dragon’s Edge. Located a full day’s flight from Berk, the Dragon’s Edge boasts huts designed to reflect the personality of each dragon rider, as well as shared areas like the clubhouse and domed training arena. The island also features its own native defense system: The Night Terrors, a flock of smaller dragons that fly in formation to assume the shape of much larger beasts in order to ward off any predators from the Edge’s shores. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge The island was first discovered by Magmar Thorston, who legally claimed it for himself and his family, both present and future members. A sword and writing on a cave's wall were left in cave. A throne and some other equipment was also left with a flock of Albino Night Terrors that live in the caves. Dragon's Edge was then re-discovered by Hiccup Haddock III and his fellow Dragon Riders of Berk's Hooligan Tribe. It was there that Tuffnut Thorston discovered a flock of Night Terrors and their alpha Smidvarg. After defending the flock, the Dragon Riders began construction on their outpost and allowed the Night Terrors to share it. When Magamar's claim stone was discovered, the twins were given the island in their family's name. At first, they instituted a series of ridiculous laws. However, they gave up their ownership when the Fireworm attempted to migrate to the island. Hiccup and the night terrors were able to lead the fireworms away from the Edge. Following the attacks made by a wild Rumblehorn, the riders then built a wall to defend the outpost against. However, they then learned that the rumblehorn was trying to warn them of a tidal wave approaching. Together they were able to save the outpost from the wave. The edge then became a refuge for gronckles that had been forced to leave Dark Deep due to the Catastrophic Quaken, Tormentor. A pack of Speed Stingers then came for one of theirs, Speedy. Location and Physical Geography Dragon's Edge is located north-east of Berk, and not all too far from Valka's Mountain. It has a similar shape to that of the dragon breeding ground.The island is covered with dense forests and has numerous cliffs. The island is surrounded by rather shallow lagoons. Buildings Each of the Dragon Riders have their own hut that is somehow related to the Rider’s personality or to their dragon. The huts are connected by bridges, zip-lines and planks. Hiccup's Hut Hiccup’s hut has a Toothless-inspired design with a built in forge and plenty of crazy contraptions and a windmill. The interior is nearly identical to his house on Berk. The lower floor has different tail designs for Toothless on the wall. Astrid's Hut Astrid, as you might expect, builds more of a heavily- armed fortress than a hut. She even has a ballista on her roof. In her original design, she has a look-out tower and interlocking fields of fire. Her design also appears to have lots of skulls and torches of fire. Her Hut is also closer to Hiccup's then any of the others. Fishlegs's Hut Fishlegs, interested in learning and relaxing, builds a tranquil meditation house and a rock garden. His outpost is quiet and secluded. He has a large pond surrounded by rocks for him and Meatlug to sit on and meditate. Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut Ruffnut is more orderly, while Tuffnut enjoys the crazy and impractical. They have what seems to be a giant hole in the ground called the 'Boar Pit'. Together, they build something so convoluted that it requires giant balloons to keep it standing upright. Snotlout's Hut Snotlout is now the shortest of the dragon riders, but is never one to be bested. So, he installs a crank to raise and lower his hut so that his is always the tallest hut on the island. He also keeps a water tank next to his hut, just in case his flammable dragon sets the entire thing on fire. Clubhouse The huts are connected to a larger hut for meetings in the center of the island. The clubhouse is located in the middle of the island and looks over everything, the eye of Dragon's Edge. It serves a similar purpose to the Great Hall on Berk as an important place on the island where the Riders can gather together. There is a stone look-out tower beside it and a gigantic telescope to spot objects over the horizon. Stables There is a beautiful three-story stable with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike any other building on Berk. The stables are able to hold all the riders' dragons and a few more captive dragons. Arena/Dome There is also a giant dragon training arena with a closing dome to contain wild dragons. The gang uses it to train their dragons and conduct drills and practices, such as beat the dome. Inhabitants *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch *Tuffnut's Chicken *Heather *Windshear Native dragons *Smidvarg *Night Terrors *Darkvarg *Albino Night Terrors *Edgewing *Other Changewings *Sleuther *Skullcrusher (formerly) *Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior (temporarily) *Other 17 Gronckles (temporarily) *Speedy (temporarily) *Lead Stinger (temporarily) *Other Speed Stingers (temporarily) *Girl Hookfang *Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare (possibly temporarily) *Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hookblazefang (possibly temporarily) *Trapped Seashocker (temporarily) *Garffiljorg (temporarily) *Edge Nadder Trivia *Outpost Island's name was revealed in Smidvarg's bio in Rise of Berk. *It takes 34 hours to reach the island from Berk by dragon, and a week by boat. *In Reign of Fireworms, it is revealed that Ruffnut and Tuffnut's long lost great-uncle, Magmar Thorston, first discovered the island and claimed it for his clan, which made the twins the island's 'legal' owners. After the destruction of the claiming stone with Magmar's name on it, the island was once again divided equally among the Riders. Gallery Race to the Edge-still01.jpg dragonsedge2.jpg|Overhead view dragonsedge3.jpg Clubhouse.jpg|Dragon's Edge Clubhouse Dragon Edge Geography.png|Concept Art of the Island dragonsedge4.jpg clubhouse concept.jpg snotlouts hut.jpg|Snotlout's hut twins hut.jpg|The Twins' hut The Edge.png DD_S3_RttE_E19_0234.jpg|Hiccup's and Astrid's huts dragonsedge5.png battle.jpg|In School of Dragons BFTE-banner-Hideouts-B.jpg|SoD Hut BFTE-banner-NewLands-B.jpg Fishlegs' Hut.png Notes and References Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations